


Summer Heat

by Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Day At The Beach, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summer Heat, Top Katsuki Yuuri, i am so creative with titles, in case you still had any doubts what this fic is all about, summer fun, teaching a cat how to swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: "Viktor, you can't handle a summer in Japan. Did you forget about last year?"Viktor whined a little at that. "I haven't. But that was just the first time! Now that my body is used to summers in Hasetsu I'm sure I can handle it just fine."Yes, but that was a year ago...-----In which the loving couple and their angry kitty go to Japan for the summer, meet up with family and spend a day at the beach.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/gifts).



> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!
> 
> Finally posting something again lolololololol.
> 
> So yeah folks, this fic is pure, unadultered fluff and fun. Many thanks to the Victuuri Summer Loving team, and to my Discord friends for enabling me all the way.
> 
> (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ You know who you are.
> 
> This fic is a gift for my exchange match PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife, expert fluff connoisseur. I tried working on all three prompts requested so I hope this fic is to your liking ❤
> 
> WARNING: There's smut near the end, specifically Bottom Viktor. If this is not your cup of tea you can skip out from this line:
> 
> "Drowsiness had begun to bear on Yuuri when he suddenly felt a shudder run down his back. Viktor was pressing kisses along his neck and collarbone, giving an occasional nip that brought another onset of pleasant shudders to Yuuri's nerves."
> 
> All the way to the next line break, or just cut the fic short there and skip on overheated sleepy Viktuuri.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy the fic! ❤❤❤

"We should go back to Hasetsu next week." 

"Huh?" Was all Yuuri could answer at Viktor's sudden exclamation. 

They had been lounging together on Viktor's sofa, Yuuri comfortably splayed over his fiancée, Viktor's hands idling and scratching on the Japanese's soft ebony locks, enjoying the quiet domesticity of the off-season after almost six months of competition and publicity work. 

"Yeah," Viktor continued with a smile, still idly caressing Yuuri's head, "We haven't been there since New Years, and I really miss Mama, Papa and Mari. It's summer break so nobody would bother us, and we can spend it all in Hasetsu!"

Even in his comfortably drowsy state, Yuuri could easily see the glaring error in his fiancée's plan. 

"Viktor, you can't handle a summer in Japan. Did you forget about last year?"

Viktor whined a little at that. "I haven't. But that was just the first time! Now that my body is used to summers in Hasetsu I'm sure I can handle it just fine."

Yes, but that was a year ago...

Yuuri didn't argue however, he was too sleepy to do so and knew that once Viktor was fully decided on anything related to Yuuri's family or Yuuri himself there was no way he could change Viktor's mind.

The next day they FaceTimed Yuuri's parents to let them know of their visit. They, of course, were very excited to have them back.

"This is your home, to both of you. We'd be glad to have you here anytime." Toshiya said, a small grin drawing on his usual placid smile.

"We'll make something to give you a proper welcome, it's been too long! I'll call Minako-senpai to let her know, and call Yuuko-chan as well. She may not say it but I'm sure she misses you, Yuuri." In contrast with her husband, Hiroko's excitement was evident in her face.

"Hey, Yuuri. Is Yurio coming too?" Mari shouted a short distance away from the couple and the phone's screen

Viktor spoke before Yuuri had any chance to. "Ah, I didn't think about that. We can ask him! It's not like he has anything else to do between this summer, between the off-season and the school holidays."

"He's probably going to shoot you down instantly."

"Well, that's his problem then. No loss asking him!" Viktor replied with a carefree heart-shaped smile.

Predictably, Yurio was quick to insult Yuuri and claim he was, quote, "Not going to waste my vacations just hanging around while you two keep slobbering all over each other." Predictably — according to Viktor — Yurio immediately demanded to be taken to Hasetsu with them, claiming Yuuko and the triplets as his only reason.

As soon as he had Yurio's confirmation, Yuuri let Mari know. She answered back with a ‧˚₊*̥ (ﾟДﾟ )‧˚₊*̥ emotiocon followed by actual text.

_Yuuko tipped me for a little surprise, I know you'll like it too_

Viktor wasted no time at all procuring the earliest possible flight to Fukuoka, first class if only because Viktor saw it fit to carry five people's worth of luggage for a month's trip, and because he didn't trust the airline workers to treat Makkachin with any kindness unless he put more money on it, which Yurio quipped was pretty sensible of him "for once".

They arrived to Fukuoka at night, and at both Russians' insistence hired a cab for Hasetsu immediately instead of booking an hotel room and waiting for the morning. Yuuri was a bit abashed when he called his family to let them know they were on their way to arrive before midnight, but they all insisted it was fine — if anything they seemed somewhat eager to have them sooner.

And there was a reason for that...

"Welcome back!!"

Yuuri's family, including Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi and the triplets, had been preparing for their arrival, even hanging a WELCOME banner over the front door. The _onsen_ had been closed earlier to prepare a welcome party for them, huge dinner included. 

“ _Kaa-san_ , you didn’t have to do so much!” 

“Nonsense, Yuuri. It’s been months since we had you back, and Vicchan and Yurio came with you too! We just could _not_ celebrate.” 

“If you wanna pay back you can do it in selfies!” came Axel’s cheerful voice, holding a Smartphone in her tiny hands. 

“Cut it out! They’re here to vacation in peace!” Yuuko immediately came to snatch the phone from her daughter’s hands. 

“Aww, can we at least hang out with Yurio then?” 

Yuuko turned to the blond’s direction, but he just shrugged nonchalantly, “Alright, just don’t harass him with more social media stuff.” 

“Speaking of Yurio,” came Mari’s voice from the kitchen, “We heard you may like these.” 

On cue, Toshiya, Hiroko, Mari, Minako and Takeshi came out of the kitchen carrying bowls of _katsudon_ , bottles of wine, and another bigger bowl of… 

“ _Katsudon piroshki_!!” Yurio gasped. 

“Yes! We heard you liked these so when I heard you were coming too I had to try my hand at making them!” Hiroko said enthusiastically, “Go on, try them! Are they good?” 

The blond was already stuffing his face, “Delicious!” 

“Hey Viktor, I heard you were pretty knowledgeable of wines so I brought these. Wanna give your opinion on them?” said Minako. 

Viktor laughed enthusiastically, “Sure! Hey Yuuri, wanna try too?” 

“Just a bit, I don’t want to get drunk…” 

They spent the night dining, drinking, chatting happily and taking pictures, both Russians were pretty enthusiastic to post on their social media as soon as they took pictures — filling the comment section with incoherent screaming and reaction images in a matter of seconds. Viktor in particular couldn’t stop talking about all the oddities and bungles Yuuri experienced living in St. Petersburg — to the latter’s embarrassment. 

“Can you believe the first time I told Yuuri ‘It’s very cold outside, wear lots of clothes’ he appeared at the rink shivering, wearing only a fuzzy jacket, shirt and pants? Not even gloves. No wonder he was about to freeze to death!” 

“It’s your fault, you always keep the apartment’s heater at full blast and I got used to the warmth!” 

“Speaking of warmth,” Yurio interjected, “Isn’t it kinda hot here? I mean, shouldn’t nighttime be a little less hot?” 

“It’s only going to get hotter these days, you know?” Mari responded. 

“I told them that but Viktor at least didn’t care…” Yuuri said. 

“Well,” Minako added, “If it gets too hot you could go cool off at the beach. This is the season after all, and I know this nice place near my snack bar. I can give you directions if you want.” 

“Oh! Yes! Yuuri, let’s go to the beach tomorrow!” Viktor said enthusiastically, handing his phone to Minako for her to write the directions. 

“Well… The beach sounds nice…”

 

* * *

 

 

They left at noon of the next day, taking Toshiya’s car at the man’s own insistence. Following Minako's and their GPS directions, they arrived at the Beach House. Well, calling it a "Beach House" was a bit generous, it was more of a seafood restaurant with a rentable beachside lodging.

"Aahh, Yuuri, I think it's this one!" Viktor exclaimed enthusiastically while pointing at the seaside building.

"Calm down, old man! You sound like a five-year-old right now!"

The owners, a polite elderly couple, were quick to welcome them in as soon as they saw Yuuri, unbothered by Makkachin's presence, the lady even offering a discount and asking Yuuri for a picture and autograph. Viktor was quick to join them, pulling Yurio for the picture as well.

"It's kind of embarrassing... They treat me like I'm some kind of idol when I'm just a dime-a-dozen skater..."

"They asked for a goddamn picture and a goddamn autograph, pig. I swear to God you act like you're the scum of the earth or something" Yurio snapped at him.

Viktor fixed a glare on the blond before turning back to Yuuri, "Yuuri, we talked about this. Besides we're here to have fun, so let's have fun!"

As if to emphasize his words, Makkachin immediately let out two enthusiastic barks.

They went for the dressing area. Yurio all but refused to get in at the same time, even with the relative privacy of the stalls. While he still remembered the times he would get flustered at a peek of Viktor's bare chest or — very, _very_ well-sculpted — bottom, Yuuri no longer felt any shame at undressing in front of the Russian, taking off his clothes and folding them into a neat pile before changing into his swimming trunks.

Still, he couldn't help a fierce blush when he noticed what Viktor had changed into.

A speedo that left very little to imagination.

He swallowed audibly.

"Like what you see, Yuuri?"

Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn't... But he just kept quiet instead. Viktor laughed cheerfully, taking Yuuri's hand and jogging outside, Makkachin excitedly following on their heels, until they reached the shore and felt the first lick of the waves on their feet. Followed by Makkachin's excited pouncing and actual licks.

"Come on Yuuri, let's take a swim! I'm gonna melt under this sun already."

"Wait, Viktor, put sunscreen on or you'll get burned!" Yuuri warned before Viktor had pulled them too far inside the waves.

Viktor stopped on his tracks, slowly turning around to answer Yuuri in what he had mentally dubbed the _Eros Voice_ "Oh my Yuuri, how daring. Are you offering to do it for me?"

That sent Yuuri straight into incoherent stuttering, but Viktor was already pulling them back to the shaded area where their bags and stuff lay. Viktor quickly snatched the lotion from the bag and shoved it into Yuuri's hands, while he himself lay a towel on the sandy ground and then lay himself face-down on top of it.

"Well? Don't make me wait~"

Yuuri swallowed hard and did as told. It was incredibly distracting having Viktor's skin under his hands... Both the smoothness of his flesh and the firmness of his muscles, Viktor's backside was beautiful, especially his shoulders. Yuuri really liked his broad shoulders. And _oh god_ he couldn't even risk a glimpse of his butt, the speedo really left _nothing_ to imagination.

When Viktor turned around it was even worse. Yuuri could feel his hands shaking as they slid over firm pecs and defined abdomen, too afraid to even touch around his nipples, but not so as to not slid over his collarbone.

He didn't even notice when Viktor leaned forwards to peck on Yuuri's lips.

"Don’t get so wrung up yet, Yuuri~"

Viktor took the bottle from Yuuri's hands to do the same, and although flustered Yuuri let him. He had come to enjoy Viktor's touches, both the innocent and _significant_ ones, Viktor was a very physical person and over time Yuuri had gotten used to the same treatment, he even began to feel empty when he didn't touch Viktor for a long time.

Viktor's pecks over the nape of his neck weren't helping Yuuri manage the heat at all.

"You're both disgusting, doing this shit even in public" came Yurio's voice from their side. The boy had changed into swimming trunks but for the way he sat on the shaded area with his Smartphone on hand he didn't give any signs of intending to come to the water.

"We're not, and we rented this place so technically it's private" Viktor piped in.

"Yurio, aren't you coming to the water? The weather is pretty hot and we already came all this way..." said Yuuri.

"I'll pass" the blond dismissed them without taking his eyes off his phone.

"Well, whatever. Your choice." Viktor said, smearing one final bit of sunscreen over his cheeks and nose.

They waited a few minutes for the lotion to set in, watching Makkachin happily chasing after a few seagulls that had come to roost by the shore. Then Viktor took Yuuri's hand, pulling them both towards the water. They walked beyond the shore, waves lapping at their ankles and then their knees.

"A-aahhh, so cold!"

"It's because the air is too hot." answered Yuuri just behind him.

"Yeah, that doesn't help. But we have to get used to it right? Better do it quickly!"

Before Yuuri had a chance to ask what he meant, Viktor was splashing his chest and face, "Ah! Viktor wait! Not fair!"

Despite his words Yuuri soon caught on the Russian's peppy mood and began to splash him back when he could, and even Makkachin joined in after hearing their laughter from afar, claiming absolute victory with an impressive divebomb just in front of them that had their entire fronts soaked in one go. 

"Yuuri, wait, wait a moment!" Viktor held a hand in surrender, "Look at this."

A secretive wink was all the hint Yuuri got of Viktor's mischievous intent, before he yelled out, "Makka, go!" pointing directly at Yurio.

And Makkachin, ever obedient and far more energetic than she had any right to be, ran like a bullet towards her blond victim, splashing him with her soaked fur.

"Viktor, you bastard!"

"That's what you get for wasting time on your phone! Come to the water, you've already changed!"

The blond did so, and Yuuri could notice vengeance in his entire body language. He wasn't even two meters near Viktor when he was  already splashing water towards them with such vigor he may as well be trying to drown them over the sea's surface. Still, they couldn't help but laugh, and Yurio soon tired himself out from his outburst.

"Well, it worked. You're here now" Viktor said with a cheerful, wide smile.

"Yurio, did you put sunscreen on? I don't want you to get burned either" Yuuri asked with concern.

"It's fine, I already did." Yurio sulked. Yuuri thought he looked too cute though, with all the ferocity of a pouty, angry wet kitten, he could see where Viktor was coming from with that nickname.

"Hey Yurio, do you know how to swim?"

The teen responded by splashing Viktor back.

"Aw, does that mean you don't? It's super easy! Look, even Makka can do it."

As if on cue, the poodle effortlessly paddled to their side.

Yurio still looked resentful and reluctant, so Yuuri interjected, "It's really not that hard Yurio. We can teach you if you want."

"Okay. Just keep your hands off me."

"Well, that'll make things a bit more complicated, but we'll do what we can!"

Yuuri seriously doubted Viktor intended to.

Truly, the teen didn't know anything about swimming. He didn't even know how to _float_ , and it took Yuuri quite a few attempts and insults thrown his way to get Yurio to relax enough for it. Viktor's strategy of taunting him by comparing his performance to Makkachin's seemed to work however, the blond _really_ didn't appreciate being one-upped by the carefree poodle, and slowly, very slowly, he managed to keep himself afloat and somewhat move around the water.

They completely forgot about the summer's heat while playing around in the waves. They only noticed the passage of time when Viktor audibly bemoaned the upcoming sunset.

The three together walked back to the changing rooms, to an open shower area at the back. They had to remove the saltwater off themselves before leaving.

"We'll be showering together, right Yuuri?"

Yurio gagged audibly, "Just don't do nasty things in there please."

Viktor completely pretended not to hear the blond as they walked together to the showers. They stood under a single one, and Yuuri took the neutralizer soap while Viktor turned the shower head on. Yuuri had barely put his hands on Viktor before the latter began preening the way he usually did when he knew Yuuri's attention was totally focused on him, or his... assets... and truly Yuuri couldn't say he was wrong.

Viktor then took the soap from him to wash the saltwater off Yuuri. While Viktor busied himself with that, Yuuri began carding his fingers through silver locks and soft scalp, washing salt and stray sand from it.

He loved Viktor’s soft, shiny hair, and knew how sensitive his fiancée was about it, but still he couldn’t help but provoke him a bit, "That's good, seems like you didn't lose any more hair today."

Viktor stopped his pampering of Yuuri immediately, fixing him a pouty glare, "So mean Yuuri... I'm gonna have to punish you."

And promptly brought both hands to the Japanese's head to furiously run his fingers all over the other's scalp, completely messing up his hair. Yuuri began to do the same in retaliation, getting Viktor to cry in faux-outrage. Soon both men were leaning forwards until their foreheads touched, unable to stand straight from laughter, mischievous hands upon each other's scalps becoming gentle caresses once again.

Yuuri's head felt light from mirth, his face hot and flushed. Viktor brushed his hair back, moving wet bangs away from his face. They moved closer from the few centimeters of space separating them, and without realizing who made the first move they kissed, sweet and gentle, no reason or intent other than basking on their happiness. 

Dried and dressed they packed their things and prepared to leave, giving their thanks to their owners. However, before leaving Yuuri was approached by a slew of people, restaurant patrons, asking for his autograph and pictures. Word had gotten out they were staying around that area, apparently the Nishigori triplets overheard they would be going to the beach that day and posted the information on social media for the whole Japan to see.

Yurio seemed particularly annoyed — as in, more than he usually was — while Viktor reveled in the attention Yuuri was getting and encouraged him despite the latter's awkwardness. 

To Yuuri, the whole situation would never stop being bizarre. Here was the Russian Hero and Living Legend of the entire Figure Skating community shilling Yuuri like no tomorrow, while everyone around him ignored the fact that it was _Viktor Nikiforov himself_ right in front of their faces.

At least the silver-haired was happy about it...

The sky was already dark when they brought their bags to the car and drove back to Yu-Topia. Viktor kept complaining about an itchy sensation on his back during the entire drive.

"I don't know, it feels both itchy and awkward."

"Maybe it's your arthritis hitting" Yurio said with a grin.

"We'll get a better look at it once we're back home" Yuuri said, though the familiar sting of guilt he felt was proof of his own suspicions.

As expected, as soon as they were back at the _onsen_ and Viktor took his shirt off, they all noticed the ugly, reddened stripe of skin going across his shoulder-blade to the nape of his neck, which had turned from itchy to painful by that point.

"Oh, Vicchan, that looks really bad... Let me go fetch some afterburn gel and ice for you" said Hiroko.

"Please and thank you, Mama" responded a misty-eyed Viktor. Who was most definitely not milking the attention for all it's worth.

Yuuri's guilt became heavier when Viktor hissed at the touch of Yuuri's gel-covered fingers over his burned skin, "I'm really sorry Viktor, I should have paid more attention..."

Instead of drooling over the Russian like some kind of Neanderthal.

"It's ok Yuuri. But! If you really want to make up to me~" he turned around, his previous teary expression replaced by a wide heart-shaped smile, "Let me come to your bed tonight~?"

Yuuri sighed in amusement, "You didn't even have to ask."

They had one final surprise that night however, when Mari and Minako suddenly came from the front door carrying a large tray of high-quality _sushi_ and three bottles of _shochu_.

Yuuri did a double take at that, "Eh?! Wait, isn't this too expensive?! You already made a feast yesterday!"

"You say that like it was a burden or something, relax!" answered Minako, "We had the money to spare. And besides, you're not the only ones to celebrate here."

"Sagan Tosu won today and dad hasn't stopped smiling ever since the match ended," said Mari, pointing at the aforementioned who, just as she mentioned, was smiling even wider than usual, still carrying a fan with his favorite team's logo.

"And as for me..." she continued before producing a similar fan, emblazoned with the blond's picture and ' _Yurio_ ❤' written in marker on the bottom.

"Viktor~ We bought sweet potato _shochu_ for you~" Minako said in sing-song.

" _Vkusno_!"

The whole family ate together in cheerful company, even Yurio seemed to visibly lighten up and accept taking pictures with Mari of both themselves and the food. Yuuri's parents and Minako for their part didn't waste their chance to ask Yuuri and Viktor everything they could about the last months they've been living back in St. Petersburg, at least everything Viktor hadn’t covered the day before, mostly about their daily going-ons, how Yuuri was adapting, how was to live there and — to Yuuri's embarrassment and Viktor's enthusiasm — their love life. Hiroko still fawned every time at their engagement.

Yuuri insisted on doing the dishes that day, citing that his family had done much already accommodating them for their vacations, and to his surprise Yurio voluntarily joined him, insisting he wasn't doing it for Yuuri's sake.

It was late in the night when Yuuri got back to his room, completely unsurprised to find it dark, Viktor comfortably sitting on his bed.

The latter perked up when he spotted Yuuri in the doorway, patting the side of the bed invitingly, "Hi Yuuri! Time for bed."

Yuuri smiled amusedly, walking to the closet first to change his clothes for a pair of sweatpants, before returning to lay down on the bed, Viktor quickly moving to settle over his chest. Sleeping face-up would be a bad idea given his burn was still healing.

"How is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Your burn," Yuuri clarified.

"Still itches a little, but it doesn't hurt as much now" Viktor answered, cuddling into Yuuri's neck.

"That's good," Yuuri said, sliding  a hand to card fingers over the other's hair.

Drowsiness had begun to bear on Yuuri when he suddenly felt a shudder run down his back. Viktor was pressing kisses along his neck and collarbone, giving an occasional nip that brought another onset of pleasant shudders to Yuuri's nerves.

"Viktoooor, you said we were going to sleep..."

"No, I didn't, I only said I wanted to come to your bed," Viktor answered, kissing and nipping uninterrupted, "Besides, didn't you want to make up to me?"

Yuuri whined when he felt Viktor's kisses turning more persistent, nipping turning into light bites, and soon the Russian was draping himself over Yuuri's body, pinning the other's waist between his thighs, claiming Yuuri's lips in a kiss far more passionate than any they'd had that day, tongue breaching through lips to meet Yuuri's tongue.

Yuuri moved his own hands upwards, sliding over Viktor's sides to slip underneath the hem of his _jinbei_ , making the other sigh into their kiss as Yuuri's hand brushed over his skin and, once it reached the sides of Viktor's back, began sliding the garment down his body, exposing Viktor's pale shoulders and making the fabric pool around his elbows.

They only broke apart to breathe again, and this time it was Yuuri who leaned forwards to capture Viktor's lips a second time, responding his attentions with the same amount of passion, making Viktor breathe tremulously into their kiss. Yuuri felt Viktor's hardness pressing against his abdomen, and he knew at this point he must be tenting in his pants as well.

Separating again, Yuuri could only mumble "You're gonna be the death of me..."

"Hopefully not anytime soon," Viktor gave a quiet, breathy laugh, "God, Yuuri, I need you now."

Viktor hooked his fingers under the band of Yuuri's pants, catching the hem of his underwear as well, and began pulling down. Yuuri gasped audibly when Viktor took his half-hard cock between his hands and began stroking it to full hardness. Yuuri's own hands came downwards on his lover’s body, now sliding on the underside of the _jinbei_ , over his hips and to his buttcheeks, lightly scratching the skin there after one particular — too good, too much — stroke from Viktor's hands.

"Wait— Wait— V-Viktor, I— I have to prep you—"

Viktor's strokes turned rapid, more insistent, as the man himself was quickly losing himself to his own desire, "Don't— I— I already did."

Viktor's claim struck not only on Yuuri's mind, but also made him even more aroused, "Oh my god. You planned this from the _start_?"

"Mmhm, I couldn't wait anymore. Yuuri, I've been going _crazy_ all day. The more I saw you at the beach the harder it was to keep myself from just pinning you to the sand and fucking you right there."

"Shit, Viktor— ah!" Yuuri, too, was finding it harder to focus, "Okay, okay, let me—"

Yuuri's hand slid further upwards Viktor's buttcheeks and towards his ass. Viktor's preemptive words couldn't have prepared for the dizzying wave that overcame him when he slid one finger inside to find Viktor's walls wet and pliant to his touch, making it easy to slide a second finger.

Viktor folded under his touch, coming to press his forehead against Yuuri's shoulder, trying to stifle a keening moan. "Yuuri— Yuuri, please— Inside—"

Yuuri didn't need any more encouragement. With one trembling hand holding Viktor's hips and the other aligning his cock against his lover’s hole Yuuri slowly entered him, inch by inch until he bottomed out. Yuuri waited for a moment for Viktor to adjust to the penetration, both men trying to catch their breath.

But Viktor was impatient, slowly grinding against Yuuri, sending shocks of pleasure down his spine.

"Yuuuuriiii~" he moaned, "C—Can't... I have to—"

Pressing his hands at each side next to Yuuri's head, Viktor shifted to half-sit on Yuuri's groin, lifting his legs to a squatting position and using the leverage to fuck himself onto Yuuri's dick, forcing the other man to press a hand against his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud.

Viktor was frenzied, desperate, relentlessly bucking against Yuuri, all pretense of gentleness completely forgotten. Yuuri could feel himself slipping, his orgasm approaching even in his position, pinned underneath Viktor. But he wasn't going to cum yet, Viktor asked Yuuri to take care of him and that's what he was going to do.

Yuuri let go of Viktor's hips to raise his body upright, lower half still pressed against the bed and Viktor's body. His hands then slid under Viktor's legs to leverage against each of the other man’s movements, easing with every slap of Viktor's thighs against his'. Viktor's arms came to rest upon Yuuri's shoulders in a hug, his breath hot against the other's neck.

"So good, so good, _Yuuuriii~_ "

Viktor was so lost in his pleasure he didn't notice a light brush over his thighs and under his clothes until Yuuri was firmly grasping his cock, thumbing the head for a few seconds before coming to stroke his length in time with each press of Viktor's ass against Yuuri's groin.

Viktor couldn't hold his voice back, pressing his face against Yuuri's shoulder and screaming against his flesh in a weak attempt to muffle them. His movements became more erratic and quick, yet he didn't stop fucking himself onto Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri knew the other man was close to orgasm, just as he himself was. With his lover’s neck completely exposed to him, Yuuri began nipping at the pale flesh while his hand drew Viktor's orgasm out of him.

"V-V-Viktor, can I—?"

"Yes...!" Viktor yelled against Yuuri's chest, "Yuuri, god, _please_ —!"

With that, Yuuri knew both of them were undone. Lifting Viktor's body upwards Yuuri caught his lips in a deep, possessive kiss, smothering their cries in it. It wasn't long before Yuuri felt a wet splash against his hand and chest, Viktor going boneless in his arms, his own orgasm being squeezed out of him.

They broke the kiss and simply sat there in each other's arms, catching their breath. When Yuuri didn't feel the world spinning around him anymore he took Viktor's waist in his arms and let himself gently fall backwards into the bed, Viktor laying on top of his chest. The Russian was all too happy to cuddle, sighing dreamily and pressing closer to his lover.

Yuuri guessed both the bed sheets and their clothes must have gotten completely messed up by now, but he didn't care, he could do the laundry later. Right now he just wanted to lay down with his beloved.

 

* * *

 

 

In the middle of the night, Yuuri was woken by Viktor's insistent shaking against his shoulder.

"Yuuuuriiii~ It's too hoooot!"

"It's your fault, you're the one who wanted sex in this weather. If you feel so hot we can go take a shower."

"No, I don't want to move from here. Don't you have an electric fan or something?"

"Hmm, I do. But I need to move to the desk to get it."

"Forget it," to emphasize his words, Viktor sprawled himself against Yuuri, "Tomorrow then."

"...Alright, good night Vitya."

"...Good night, my Yuuri."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://piroco.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Piroco75314641) for updates!


End file.
